


Try Again

by ivanthesilent



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Prison Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanthesilent/pseuds/ivanthesilent
Summary: Fundy thinks that Valentine's day is the best time to try and revive his relationship with Dream, who had just been let out of the prison.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 168





	Try Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a mess but I did it and that's what matters

Fundy quietly opened the door to Dream’s new house. The sun had just come up and Fundy came to the place as quickly as he could. He didn’t want to waste a second of the day without Dream. It had been so long since he had interacted with him, he really wanted that contact with him again.

Dream’s house was really nice, Fundy was almost jealous of it. It was packed with decorations, unlike the cell Dream was in before. Fundy had seen what the prison was like, he could see why Dream had suffered in there. It took months for people to let him out and Fundy felt so guilty for not visiting him. 

Everyone always said that Dream would be a bad partner to Fundy, that he would choose George or ignore Fundy. But none of that was true, Fundy wasn’t any better than how Dream acted to him. He never even tried to talk to Dream, even if it eventually dawned on him that Dream only left the wedding to break their attachment to him, not because of his lack of love. Fundy found out why they were like the way they were, but he never talked to them. He regretted that so much

Fundy wanted to make it up to him though. It was Valentine’s Day and Fundy set a goal. He was going to at least try and get Dream back on that day. He knew there was a chance that Dream might not want him anymore, but it was worth a shot. They both weren’t the best people, but Fundy wanted to help them both. Dream was healing, even if slowly, and Fundy wanted to be one of the people to help it. They needed positive things, and if getting Fundy back was that to them, then Fundy would help. 

Dream was still asleep, thankfully. It had been hard to get him to sleep lately, he was always nervous about if he would get nightmares. They had gotten a bit of help with that, though sometimes they would come up. Fundy looked at him as he writhed around a bit in his bed, he wasn’t having the best time it seemed like. 

He couldn’t wake him up, that wasn’t the best idea since the last time that happened he knocked out the lights in everything. It wasn’t safe to have someone with their powers be so mentally unstable. Luckily that was the only major problem so far. There was some talk of removing his status as the area’s god, but no one has brought it up to Dream himself. They don’t want to make them think they’re taking things away from them again. It’s not like they wouldn’t get them back later, just until they were stable enough to have them.

Fundy just walked over to Dream quietly, standing at the side of his bed. Waking him up wasn’t an option, so he just had to calm him down. Dream didn’t really have much he could use to calm them while they were asleep though, so he really had to think about it. Dream had been away from physical contact for a while, so maybe that’s what they want. 

There was a possibility that he might not want it from Fundy, but he just had to try and calm him down. Fundy sighed as he laid in front of Dream, his back turned against their chest as he let his head go under their chin. Dream seemed to calm down at it, his arms wrapping around Fundy’s waist as he buried his face into Fundy’s hair. They weren’t upset, so that was good. 

Fundy tilted his head up to look at Dream. He stopped possessing the mask when he was imprisoned, finally separating himself from the dreamon in there for the first time in years. Fundy never really cared for what Dream’s body looked like then, it was just a body he used that could be easily discarded. 

But now it mattered. They could actually show their emotions properly, whether it was sadness or joy. Fundy could always tell what Dream was thinking before, he knew them so well. But now he could actually see it, he didn’t have to rely on his mind to know how Dream felt. All he had to do was look at them, and with how pretty he looked, it was so easy. 

Dream started moving again, this time it wasn’t because of nightmares, just them waking up. Fundy tensed as he realized it, he didn’t really know how Dream would feel about them like this. Dream could just straight up hate Fundy for not visiting him in prison, he could just see that Fundy was in his arms and shove him off the bed. 

He didn’t though, so when he let out a small yawn, he just tightened his grip around Fundy while he looked at him tiredly. Fundy sighed out in relief. Dream didn’t hate him, which was good. They were fine with this. 

“Good morning, Dream,” Fundy said. Dream let out a small noise as they reached a hand up to rub their eyes. Fundy loved it when they did that in the morning. He missed hearing Dream small inhuman noises as they woke up, not even ready to speak. Fundy missed a lot of things about being with Dream, and all of them mattered. 

“Thank you for helping with my nightmares,” Dream mumbled. Fundy smiled as he looked up at Dream. He looked so peaceful, it was amazing. 

“No problem Dream, I just don’t want you to be in pain anymore. You’ve had enough,” Fundy said. He couldn’t help but feel his heart rush seeing them smile again, “Hey, Dream. You know what day it is?”

“Not really, I keep forgetting the date,” Dream laughed. Fundy breathed out a giggle. No one liked how calm Dream was about his conditions, but they just let it slide. They didn’t seem to mind it at least. 

“It’s Valentine’s Day! I know I wasn’t the best husband either and you probably want to move on from what happened. But I want to at least give you a good time today,” Fundy said. Dream went silent as he avoided looking Fundy in the eyes. Fundy tensed as he waited for his response, “If it doesn’t work out, then that’s fine, but I don’t want it to end on the note it did.”

“That’s fair, I didn’t really leave any closure when I… yeah,” Dream mumbled. Fundy gently grabbed Dream’s hand. He knew that probably wasn’t what Dream wanted to do either. Their goal was to cut all connections, and it seemed like they really wanted to be with their husband, “I do want to try again, at least with one date.”

“Perfect! Come on!” Fundy slid out of Dream’s arms, standing over the side of his bed again. Dream looked up at him a bit surprised. Fundy went to pick him up carefully. Dream had gotten a lot smaller since he last picked them up. Dream was always so much taller than him, making it so every time he picked them up was difficult. He was pretty light, but the height was still a problem with how hard it was to fit him in his arms. Dream was a bit smaller though, so it was way more easy. He seemed happy with it too, immediately grabbing onto Fundy.

“I missed having you carry me,” Dream mumbled, resting his head on Fundy’s shoulder. Fundy purred softly as he nuzzled his face against Dream’s head. It felt so nice to do this again, he was glad Dream enjoyed it as well, “So what did you have in mind?”

“Just a simple date somewhere, it shouldn’t take too long to get there,” Fundy started leaving Dream’s house. Dream didn’t ever change into more comfortable clothes to sleep, so taking him was easy. It wasn’t like Fundy would have minded, he would have still taken Dream out even if he was in the most comfortable clothing, “I think you’ll like it.”

“If it’s from you, then I will,” Dream said. Fundy laughed as he walked to the site he laid out. Dream just pressed their face into Fundy’s shoulder, which Fundy didn’t mind, that just meant that he could do a reveal when he got there. 

The site was just a cliff with a blanket for both of them to rest on. Fundy was always one for making a big deal out of every date, but this one he wanted to keep calm. The last thing he wanted was to overwhelm Dream. He knew it was easy to freak him out, so he just wanted to make him happy without it being too much for him. 

Fundy tried to avoid everyone else as he carried Dream away from the main area. It wasn’t easy since they lived near the Community House, but the only person he thought would see them was Eret, and she was pretty chill about it. Fundy just didn’t want talk about them getting together again to get out. He wanted to keep it a secret for the time being, for Dream’s sake at least. 

Dream still had his face against Fundy’s shoulder. Ever since the prison, it was easy for them to get overwhelmed by new stuff, and leaving the main SMP area wasn’t something they had done in a while. So he just avoided looking at the new areas. It had gotten better, seeing just the place would be fine, it's just seeing a bunch of stuff at once was a bit too much after being in such a small and empty place for so long. 

It only took a few minutes, but eventually Dream felt Fundy stop walking, as well as a small tap on his shoulder. Dream hummed softly, shifting in Fundy’s arms a bit. Fundy laughed a bit as he started to walk again, this time more slowly. 

Dream looked back to see the blanket laid out on the grass. It was next to a small cliff, looking out to where the sun was rising. There wasn’t much on the blanket on the ground, just a small box. It looked really nice. It wasn’t as big as the other things Fundy used to plan, but Dream liked it that way. 

Fundy set Dream on the ground gently, sitting down next to him. He pulled them into his arms again soon after. It just felt really nice to do again. Dream leaned into Fundy as well, trying to stay in his warmth. All of it was just instinct, they weren’t trying to be close to one another, they just felt themselves assume those positions. 

It was silent. They weren’t proud of how they weren’t really talking about it, but it was just easy. Dream really wanted to be with Fundy, he really wanted to marry him, this felt so nice. Especially with being in the prison for so long. He needs so much now, and one of those things is Fundy. Fundy never visited them when they were locked up, but that didn’t change anything for them. 

“I know another relationship is probably far away, and if, for you at least, it wasn’t, then it probably wouldn’t be with me,” Fundy said softly. Dream felt his voice go out as he tried to deny it. They really did want to be with Fundy. The two may not be ready to start it again, but Dream didn’t care. This felt so nice, and they wanted to make it up to Fundy for ditching him on their wedding, “I get that though, and it’s fine. I wasn’t the best partner either, I didn’t even visit you in prison, I… Well I don’t deserve that.”

Dream gave a muffled laugh as he gently kissed Fundy’s neck. It was the closest thing to them, and it was much easier than trying to make themself talk. Fundy eventually laughed off his thoughts from before as he ran his claws through Dream’s hair, gently taking out the tie holding it together. Dream moved up a bit, kissing the bottom of his ear, making it twitch.

“I really do want to marry you, Fundy,” Dream whispered. Fundy sighed as he started playing with Dream’s hair, “I know that I shouldn’t have run away, that it was way more personal than allying against you in war. But that was the only way to cut you off. We had been together even with all the wars and how much we had been fighting each other. You loved me way too much for that, and I’m sorry for attacking our relationship in it’s most sensitive spot. I want to be a better spouse, I really do.”

“I do, too. And you know what? We’ll do that together,” Fundy said. He finished putting Dream’s hair in a braid as he reached back to the box on the blanket. Dream looked at it confused until Fundy opened it.

It was the wedding rings. Fundy had still kept them. They both looked so nice, both with diamonds in the center. One had green gems outlining it, another had orange ones. Fundy softly kissed Dream’s cheek as he pulled Dream closer against him. 

“I want to marry you, too, my love,” Fundy purred. Dream smiled as he started moving his head a bit. Fundy followed as he finally got to lock his lips with Dream’s. He loved the small touches from them, but feeling this was a whole other thing. Fundy missed this so much, he was definitely robbed of this during the wedding. He couldn’t wait to try it again, and if that failed, then they’d just do it again until they got it right, “We don’t have to be public about this yet. We can keep this a secret if it’s going to be too much. But I really want to try a wedding again. It doesn’t have to be with people around, but I really want to be your husband.”

“You always were my husband,” Dream mumbled tiredly. Fundy couldn’t have time to think about what they said before he felt them sink against him. He was asleep again. Dream never really had much of a good schedule when he fell asleep, he always had that, but the prison didn’t really help with his sense of time. He didn’t even consider that Dream might not have been sleeping long when he found him. 

Fundy just closed the box with the rings, putting them away as he laid down with Dream. At least with them getting smaller, curling up with them had gotten easier. Fundy wrapped his tail around him, holding him protectively until he woke up. He was expecting at least a bit more to do with him, but this was fine. It had gone a lot better than he expected, and that was fine. Fundy had his partner again, and he was going to help them both be better. He wasn’t letting them go again.


End file.
